A Happy New Year from the Birthday Girl
by Gunzou01
Summary: Dia and Ruby Kurosawa gives their insights about the past year. Also includes a message. What message? Just read on!


"Hello! It is I, Kurosawa Dia, greeting everyone with a joyous New Year! Oh… You remembered! Thank you very much for remembering about my birthday! The date is easy to remember, right? It's quite exhaustive, though. Waiting for the countdown and going to the shrine, watching for the first sunrise with Ruby, and then going ahead to meet the visitors for my party. But as the representative of the Kurosawa family I need to do such duties with an air of grace. You have to meet everyone's expectations!

It's a good thing I snuck out a bit for that much needed breather. A lady needs to refresh her image every once in a while, right? It is also something that I learned as a School Idol – people will look at you while performing, and it will be a disaster if they see you in such an ungraceful state.

It's been a while since I was asked to be a part of Aqours. I thought that I would be giving it up due to what happened years ago with Mari and Kanan, but Chika broke through and even made a good performance. I can say that without her I don't know what I would become. So… Eh?! Who's there?"

"Onee-chan? Who are you talking with over there?"

"Oh, it's you, Ruby! I was just talking to our dear people over here about how I fared over the last year. Why don't we have a talk about you as well?"

"I-If you insist, then. T-This is Kurosawa Ruby and Happy New Year to everyone! My sister and I are looking forward to be with you this year!"

"Not bad, Ruby. My sweet little sister is a bit shy when it comes to other people, but since when she joined Aqours she got better with interaction to others. I'm so proud of you, Ruby!"

"Ehehe… Thanks, Onee-chan. Ruby will do her Rubesty this year! Aqours has a lot in store for everyone, so keep supporting us!"

"See what I mean? Ruby suddenly changes her personality when she's in Aqours mode!"

"Onee-chan, it is because our fans are expecting a lot from us and we need to make them happy! It is our job as School Idols! Wait. Speaking of jobs, how was it going? The Rangers or something like that title? I've been wondering what happened."

"Oh…that. I dunno what happened with the storyboard writer. He makes me want to do such crazy things, and sometimes I'm having a hard time! Seriously, what's on his mind?"

"Onee-chan, I think the story was done on purpose. That's what parodies are for."

"That may be the case, but did you enjoy having your French fries snatched by a total stranger? Trust me. I've been in worse situations than that."

"Urk. Y-You don't have to make me remember that, Onee-chan! I hope the storyboard writer comes back to continue the story. And oh, there is another story going on, right? That flowery horror story thing?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! What's with the naming? It sounds funny, Ruby. Ah, that one. Well, all I can say is that please look forward to the upcoming chapters! And seriously, why is Yoshiko the main character? She gets all that credit for establishing the story!"

"I dunno if this is true or not, Onee-chan… the writer must have like Yoshiko-chan so much that he featured her in the story. Don't worry; he made you the main character of that Ranger series."

"Hmph, he better pull this one brilliantly! That lazy storyboard writer might have forgotten about the continuation… Wait. Is he on a strike?!"

"I don't think he would just do a strike, Onee-chan…"

"My apologies. I might have been over thinking about things. Those stories might have crazy plots, but it might help boost popularity to Aqours. Oops, our father is calling us back and he says that someone named Ayase wants to see us… AYASE?! DID HE MEAN AYASE ELI-SAMA?! KYAAAAAAA! We better go back! Well, that's it for now. On behalf of both the authors and storyboard writers, we wish you a prosperous year ahead! Don't worry, we will still continue with our roles in the stories! Look forward to it!

"(Giggles) That Onee-chan… She's really surprised at my birthday present for her! I should better go now. Do your Rubesty this year!"


End file.
